


Joy

by snapbackmalik



Category: FC Barcelona - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Could be taken as friendship if you don't ship it, I Ship It, It's nothing suggestive really, M/M, haha - Freeform, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackmalik/pseuds/snapbackmalik
Summary: Maybe it was the way Leo looked at him, but Neymar knew he could never feel the same way about anyone else.





	

Maybe it was the way his deep brown eyes lit up with joy.

Maybe it was the feel of his soft hands on the back of Neymar's neck, as he cradled the latter's head. 

Maybe it was the way Neymar's head fit right in that spot between Leo's neck and shoulders. That little spot that looked like it was built for Neymar and Neymar alone. 

Maybe it was the strong grip, saying the unspoken words - _I'm always here for you_

The grip which reminded Neymar of a dark day, where his mind didn't let him relax. When his thoughts were in a frenzy. When he was questioning every decision he had made. When he was a scared little boy from Sao Paulo again. 

When one hug fixed him. When Leo told him he would always have a shoulder to cry on. 

Maybe it was the fact that they were experiencing all of this _together_

But Neymar knew, when Messi ran miles - maybe not miles, but it felt like it - he wouldn't prioritise anything else. He'd run even faster to greet his embrace with a tighter one. That was just the way he felt. If Leo loved him, Neymar loved him harder. If Leo cared for him, Neymar cared even harder. Everything Leo did for him, Neymar wanted to return ten times better. 

And he knew, as he met him for a fierce embrace in the middle of Camp Nou, he would never love anyone the way he loved Lionel Messi.


End file.
